villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Clementine
This is just my opinion but this page should be deleted. Clem has the option to be a jerk but not an outright villain. Also how is watching Carver die villainous? That man did so many horrible things to her friends, vengence is reasonable. I guess the bride from Kill Bill series should get a page while you are at it. I mean seriously does a character have to be a perfect angel to not get a page on this wiki? She's also the reason a bunch of people died even though she could've saved them. Also you saw how careless she can be and she doesnt seem to have any remourse for Sarah's pain. She even agreed with what carver said about killing incompetent survivors. Again that is all optional though. Even if someone does choose to be a complete jerk she never outright does something really villainous. Plus she may have just agreed with Carver to get on his good side. Clem constantly saves her group from peril and over all does moral things even if you make her mean in her dialogue. I personally never make her a jerk (though watching Carver die was a must) so I guess I can't see the other side as well. Still it is the consensus of the wiki's choice not mine. I am just saying why I think it is going too far by calling her a villain. But I can see what your getting at, but here's the thing there are many pages that have characters that don't really count as villains, like rigby from regular show yeah his actions are questionable but he's not an outright villain theres even a category that says jerk, also I made a page about mordecai on this wiki and they want to delete it but the strange thing is that some his actions are worse than rigbys. I see what you mean. I guess the whole definition of "what makes a villain" is a gray zone. Personally I wouldn't consider Rigby or Mordecai villains (they are just like normal people who can be selfish and make mistakes). I understand the draw of people wanting a character that they like to have a page on the wiki but in my opinion it has gotten out of hand and too many characters who don't deserve a page have one. You probably dont care, but I have a major problem with the category karma houdini, I mean more than half of them are dead or their actions weren't that bad and they don't really deserve much. I agree one hundred percent with you. It seems like people won't act like the villain was punished unless they die. A show I like ends with the main villain living and even though she endures losing her family and almost everyone she loves by the end they still consider it a Karma Houdini. But again whether or not a villain gets what they deserve is another gray zone. Ave you even read the page it says that if you die quickly and painlessly your a karma houdini. That makes no sense, if your dead, your dead, bottom line. Wow that is insane! I agree with you fully... This wiki has issues but its up to everyone in the community to fix them.